Momentos Jordancoln
by Spiral43R
Summary: Una serie de 7 shots debido a la semana #JordancolnWeek
1. I Una selfie sorpresa

**Hola amigos, hago esta recopilación de one-shots del Jordancoln (Chica Jordan x Lincoln) debido a la semana #JordanColnWeek del autor JaviSuzumiya (que por cierto, a ese usuario lo sigo desde que me integré a la comunidad Louder), a pesar de que empiezo dos días tarde, debido a asuntos de la escuela, como es de esperarse. Bueno, espero que les guste, y yo espero no haber bajado la calidad de mis fics en casi 8 meses :)**

**Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece ni sus personajes, todo es propiedad de Nickelodeon **

**1\. Una selfie sorpresa**

Aquella tarde luego de que las clases terminaran, Lincoln había fortalecido fuertemente su amistad con Jordan, aunque eso sí, no dejaba de incomodarse con cualquier contacto que tuviera con las chicas, debido a que obviamente no desea que esa experiencia del entrometimiento de sus hermanas con cualquier chica que se le acerque tanto a él como él se acerque a una se repita, aún así, el chico ha sido capaz de relacionarse mejor con las niñas y ha aprendido a ser más asertivo cuando se juntan con el. Sin embargo, con Jordan era un caso especial, en las últimas semanas casi siempre se les veía juntos, e incluso empezaban a especular que ya eran pareja, sin embargo, todas esas dudas estaban por aclararse cuando ese bonito acontecimiento entre ellos ocurrió

Esa tarde de principios de otoño, el viento soplaba fresco, era un ambiente bastante agradable para disfrutar, Lincoln y Jordan se encontraban cerca del Parque de Royal Woods, todo parecía estar perfecto, sólo ellos dos, y nadie más.

"Hey Linc, ¿por qué tan callado?" - Jordan rompió el hielo de golpe mientras caminaban

El chico soltó una pequeña risita antes de responder, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al oír ese bonito tono de voz de Jordan

"Jajajaja, no lo sé, estoy sintiendo cosas raras" - Lincoln respondió acarameladamente

"Ya, chico, sabes que mientras esté contigo, nada malo puede pasar, ¿y como está eso de "cosas raras",eh? - Jordan preguntaba, a pesar de que sabía más o menos lo que el chico quería decir

"Jajaja, son... sentimientos" - El chico claramente estaba demostrando tener sentimientos por Jordan, algo que en las varias semanas de andar juntos, empezaba a desarrollarlos, y parecía ser que había llegado la hora de sacarlo de su mente y confesarlo todo

Al oír eso, los dos se dirigieron a una banca en un área poco transitada del parque y se detuvieron un momento, Jordan quedaba cada vez más conmovida con lo que decía Lincoln, sentía que mejor debían hablarlo con pocos testigos presentes

"¿En serio, Linc?" - Preguntaba Jordan, algo ansiosa de lo que Linc podía decir, aunque estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar

"S-Sí, así es, Jordan, es algo bonito siempre estar contigo, pero pues, creo que ya es hora de decírtelo... me gustas... me gustas mucho..." El chico hacía pausas para no alterarse tanto, mientras que Jordan con gratitud recibió esas palabras, y entonces tras un pequeño abrazo, Jordan sacó su celular para sacarse su primera selfie juntos, era algo bastante sorprendente para el chico, ya que pues, de tanto andar quedando, no lo habían hecho antes, ahora lo hacían para celebrar su nuevo logro. Tras sacar la foto, Jordan publicó la foto con la siguiente descripción: "He is my love". Dicha foto logró obtener éxito comparado con los pocos seguidores de Jordan en su Instagram, llegando así a los 100 likes en las primeras horas de publicado.

"Wow, nunca creí que me aceptaras mi confesión así..." - Responde Lincoln asombrado

"Es mi manera de agradecer todos esos bonitos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, y tu lograste saber hacer lo correcto cada vez que nos juntábamos, supiste como reaccionar ante todos aquellos que se querían burlar de tí, en serio, Linky, estoy orgulloso de ti, y ahora sabes que te sientes preparado para... una relación" - Jordan así agradeció, aceptando la confesión de Lincoln y marcando así el momento más bello que habían pasado juntos

La pareja continuó su cita de manera normal, sabiendo que más tarde podían hacer más cosas respecto a su nueva relación. Y Lincoln por fin estaba venciendo a uno de sus mayores temores, el nerviosismo al estar con una chica, cosa que pudo lograr aprendiendo a ser asertivo y sabiendo como reaccionar ante los que querían armarle escándalo por eso.

**Y bueno amigos, eso fue mi primer shot del #JordancolnWeek, y como ya empecé tarde, hoy mismo también tendrán el segundo, y mañana el tercero y el cuarto, con distintas temáticas de acuerdo a las reglas de JaviSuzumiya (que más bien consisten en fanarts, pero algunos usuarios de FanFiction decidieron hacer este tipo de cosas aquí y yo pues... también quería hacerlo), así que, hoy mismo también verán el segundo shot que tengo preparado para esta recopilación**

**Y antes de terminar, quiero responder a una review que me dejaron en el diario de Spiral (donde publico actualizaciones mías para que sepan que pasa conmigo)**

**Luis Carlos: La verdad tenía poco tiempo de usar FanFiction, y trataba de ser activo siempre que fuera posible, la otra cuenta realmente todavía sigue existiendo pero simplemente perdí acceso a aquella al olvidarme de la contraseña, y la verdad no tenía casi nada ahí, simplemente ahí es un cementerio donde yacen varios proyectos cancelados míos, y respecto a lo otro, para los que ya lleven algo de tiempo en el fandom, sabrán que Chris Savino (el creador de la serie) fue despedido de Nickelodeon debido a supuesto acoso sexual, esto hizo que Kevin Sullivan tomara las riendas y la verdad no ha hecho gran cosa, la serie fue poco a poco empeorando con guiones escritos a la carrera, tramas no muy buenas y prácticamente pura idea de relleno que se les pudo pasar por la cabeza, y ni me digas de el arco de los Casagrandes que ni fue de mi interés verlo, la serie fue perdiendo su esencia luego de "Head Poet's Anxiety" (uno de los mejores capítulos de la serie, si no es que fue el mejor) y muchos ya perdieron el interés y fueron abandonando el fandom, aún así, la serie me sigue gustando, a pesar de todos estos malos cambios, pero es muy probable que termine igual que Bob Esponja, que sea muy exitosa en su día y conforme pasa el tiempo, va decayendo poco a poco y a pesar de ello, todavía haya mucha gente que lo mantenga en sus gustos.**

**Así que bueno, eso ha sido todo de mi parte, nos vemos más tarde para el segundo shot**


	2. II Perspectiva del otro género

**Muy bien, empezamos con el segundo one shot de esta recopilación, espero les guste**

**Este shot toma lugar en el universo alterno de "One of the Boys", donde Lincoln y sus hermanas cambian de género**

**2\. Perspectiva del otro género**

Ahí estaba Linka, justamente antes de acabar las clases y se disponía a regresar a casa, cuando Jordan se le acercó, por el otro lado, Jordan se encontraba muy ansioso de lo que podría ocurrir, pero ese mismo fin de semana, sus padres no estarían en su casa por un viaje de negocios, así que sin dudarlo, se acercó a Linka y propuso invitarlo

"Hola Linka" - Jordan rompió el silencio, distrayendo a Linka

"Oh, hola Jordan" - Responde Linka

"Hey, quieres venir a la tarde del viernes a mi casa, mis padres no van a estar y... ya sabes, descansar un poco de la escuela" - Lo invitó Jordan

"Pues no veo porque no" - Respondió Linka sin dudar aceptar la invitación

"Vale, bueno, ah, y también tendré algo para ti, es una sorpresa" - Una risita de Jordan fue lo que terminó esa estable conversación, así Linka se quedaría con la duda de qué se supone que sería la sorpresa

Y llegó el viernes, parecía todo bastante perfecto, Linka y Jordan fueron directo a su casa para ver más que nada que le tenía preparado, y finalmente llegó el momento, un espacio de tiempo para que los dos compartieran todo lo que estos sentían uno al otro

"Linka, he buscado un espacio para... sacar todo lo que siento por ti, y finalmente, creo que por fin llegó el momento" - Jordan no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras decía esa frase, Linka pudo entenderlo perfectamente

"¿Sabes? Yo también he querido hacer lo mismo, últimamente no dejo de pensar en ti, y finalmente, tenemos un poquito de tiempo para nosotros dos" - Linka también expresó lo mismo

Entonces los dos continuaron la tarde viendo un poco Netflix, leyendo una colección de cómics de Ace Savvy que Jordan había estado coleccionando por mucho tiempo, y estuvieron un rato en la piscina. La velada era digna y hermosa para ambos que querían que aquel momento durara para siempre

**Un poco de ideas ahora yendo por la perspectiva del otro, así sin más termina el segundo shot, ojo que mañana publicaré el tercero y el cuarto para ya ir a tiempo con el reto, así que nos vemos mañana con otros dos shots**


	3. III La playa

**Hola lectores, miren, hoy tuve un contratiempo que impidió que publicara la cuarta parte este mismo día, pero estoy seguro de que mañana sí podré publicar la cuarta y la quinta parte ya para ir equilibrados con el reto del #JordancolnWeek, así que bueno, los dejo con la tercera parte, espero la disfruten/**

**3\. La playa**

Justo en plena mitad del verano, bajo un caluroso sol, se encontraba la bella pareja, dando un pequeño paseo por la playa, y mojándose un poco en el agua, luego de eso, ambos se detuvieron un poco y mientras Lincoln abría la hielera para buscar su gaseosa, el notaba a Jordan recostándose en la toalla, luciéndose en un traje de dos piezas de color amarillo, el albino no pudo resistirse a verla como se recostaba, por la calurosa relación que tenían, era bastante obvio que no se resistiría al ver algo así y más si se trataba de su amada chica

"Hey Lincoln, me da gracia saber que te hago perder tu linda mirada" - Jordan notó que Lincoln la observaba de esa manera, riendo un poco

"Me vuelvo loco por tí, ¿lo sabías?" - Lincoln no dejaba de contemplar la linda figura de Jordan

"Es más que obvio, lo leo en tus ojos" - Jordan se sonrojaba cada vez más, al igual que Lincoln

Tras un par de risitas, Lincoln finalmente decidió sacar de su boca lo que sentía en ese momento

"En serio, te ves hermosa y perfecta, mi corazón está ardiendo al verte así" - Lincoln continuaba admirando la hermosa figura de Jordan

"Eso fue muy dulce, jajaja, ¿sabes?, también nos detuvimos para un bronceado" - Respondió Jordan al cumplido de Lincoln

El chico no dudó en aplicarle la loción bronceadora mientras ella estaba acostada en la toalla relajándose un poco, luego, ambos procedieron a beber una gaseosa de la hielera para refrescarse. Antes de continuar con el paseo y seguir jugando en el agua. Agarrados de la mano todo el tiempo, y tras unos minutos, los dos se fueron a jugar con la pelota al voleibol, claramente los dos habían mejorado sus habilidades en ese deporte.

"Eres bastante buena, ya mejoraste mucho" - Lincoln le felicitaba por la mejoría de Jordan

"Tú también, ¿eh?" - Jordan respondió cordialmente

Varias horas pasaron y llegó el atardecer, que era muy bello a vista de ambos.

"Siempre he querido ver un atardecer contigo" - Decía Lincoln viendo fijamente a Jordan

"Es bellísimo, parece que lo que dicen que si ves un atardecer con la persona que quieres, es más bonito, y es cierto" - Jordan responde

Mientras contemplaban el atardecer, poco a poco los labios de ambos se fueron rozando poco a poco, resultando así en un beso. Sin duda alguna un día de playa muy bello y divertido para ambos

**Y bueno, este fue el tercer shot del reto #JordancolnWeek, así que ahora sí, mañana el cuarto y el quinto shot, así que nos estaremos leyendo mañana**


	4. IV Noche Musical

**Hola amigos, ya está aquí el cuarto shot, espero lo disfruten**

**4\. Noche Musical**

Esa sin duda sería una de las inolvidables noches para Lincoln y Jordan, justo antes de ir al famoso Karaoke de la ciudad, ellos se habían divertido un rato en Los Bocadillos de Gus, el arcade donde ambos disfrutaron jugar con las máquinas y comer pizza, Lincoln también poseía el récord de tener todas las puntuaciones más altas en todos los juegos del arcade, con excepción de uno, que era el juego de baile, cosa de a pesar del trabajo en equipo con Jordan, se quedaron a unos 5,000 puntos de alcanzar el primer lugar, y no les resultó fácil llegar siquiera a tan alta puntuación, aunque están seguros que la siguiente vez que lo intenten sí lo conseguirán.

Ahora pasamos a lo bueno, y a lo que terminaría su velada esa tarde-noche, el Karaoke, ellos lograron juntar dinero suficiente para estar un par de horas en el Karaoke, de fondo se oían a grandes multitudes de gente escuchando las canciones, mientras que otros se dedicaban a cantarlas, y tenían su propio estilo, desde rap hasta pop, e incluso se escuchaban las mejores canciones que estaban de moda durante la temporada de verano.

Lincoln y Jordan tenían sus propios gustos, así que finalmente llegó su turno de tratar de entrar a cantar, Lincoln escogió su primera canción, de un género fuerte, el punk.

_A-down in London town's a go go_

_A-with the record selection,_

_And the mirror's reflection_

_I'm a dancin' with myself_

_A-when there's no one else in sight,_

_A-in crowded lonely night_

_Well, I wait so long for my love vibration_

_And I'm dancing with myself_

_Oh oh, Dancing with a-myself_

_Oh, oh, dancing with myself_

_Well, there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove, well_

_Dancing a-with myself_

A pesar de no saberse la canción de memoria, Lincoln pudo cantarla más o menos bien, aunque a veces se iba un poco más rápido con respecto al tempo de la canción

"Tranquilo Lincoln, yo tampoco me sabía eso, y la verdad ando muy nerviosa" - Jordan luego le dió un pequeño abrazo antes de continuar

Jordan por su parte, decidió tomar un genero más tranquilo, el pop, y seleccionó una canción de su gusto

_Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

La canción era bastante conocida por la gente, y Lincoln la admiró al cantarla

"Vaya, ni sabía que te la sabías de memoria" - Lincoln le hace un cumplido

"Jaja, cómo no, esa canción todo mundo la conoce" - Jordan responde

Nuevamente era turno de Lincoln, ahora decidió ir nuevamente por el género fuere, el metal pesado

_You weave your spell_

_Your eyes beckon me_

_Your lips they speak, lies and misery_

_I know it's wrong, but I can't turn away_

_The flames draw near, they're telling me to stay_

_I'm falling (Into the fire)_

_ I'm falling (Into the fire)_

_Your love burns bright, and yet the flames are cold_

_This time I fear, you won't be back no more_

_When will it end, your love consumes my soul_

_Into the fire, I'm being tempted once more_

"¿En serio aguantas tanto género pesado?" - Jordan preguntó a Lincoln tras oír esa canción

"Pues sí, gusto mío" - Lincoln responde

"Bueno, pues ya verás que no soy tan tranquila como piensas, eh" - Diciendo esto último de forma pícara, los dos empezaron a reír un poco mientras Jordan elegía la siguiente canción, esta vez ahora escogió el rap

This here's a tail for all the fellas

Tryin; to do what those ladies tell us

Get shot down cause ya over-zealous

Play hard to get females get jealous

Okay smarty go to a party

Girls are scantily clad and showin; body

A chick walks by you wish you could sex her

But you're standing on the wall like you was Poindexter

Next days function high class luncheon

Food is served and you're stone-cold munchin'

Music comes on people start to dance

But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants

A girl starts walking guys start gawking

Sits down next to you and starts talking

Says she wants to dance cause she likes to groove

So come on fatso and just bust a move

A pesar de la picardía de la canción, fue gusto de Lincoln

"Vaya vaya, al parecer, esto empezó a ponerse bueno, eh?" - Lincoln le decía a Jordan, ya sonrojado

"Claro, pero esto no se acaba hasta que cantemos algo juntos" - Jordan le propuso a Lincoln cantar algo para ellos

Los dos escogieron una balada romántica para terminar la noche juntos, un dueto.

_It was Christmas Eve babe_

_In the drunk tank_

_An old man said to me, won't see another one_

_And then he sang a song_

_The Rare Old Mountain Dew_

_I turned my face away_

_And dreamed about you_

_Got on a lucky one_

_Came in eighteen to one_

_I've got a feeling_

_This year's for me and you_

_So happy Christmas_

_I love you baby_

_I can see a better time_

_When all our dreams come true_

_They've got cars big as bars_

_They've got rivers of gold_

_But the wind goes right through you_

_It's no place for the old_

_When you first took my hand_

_On a cold Christmas Eve_

_You promised me_

_Broadway was waiting for me_

_You were handsome_

_You were pretty_

_Queen of New York City_

_When the band finished playing_

_They howled out for more_

_Sinatra was swinging,_

_All the drunks they were singing_

_We kissed on a corner_

_Then danced through the night_

"Wow, eso fue hermoso sin lugar a dudas" - Lincoln le respondió a su querida chica

"Jajajaja, claro que sí, amor" - Jordan sonrojada

Fue sin duda una de las mejores tardes que los dos habían tenido, luego de abandonar el Karaoke, los dos continuaron cantando nuevamente la misma canción de regreso a casa, tomados de la mano en todo momento

**Bueno, este fue el cuarto shot, y más tarde hoy mismo tendrán el quinto, que seguro les va a gustar**

**Las canciones que usé para esto no me pertenecen, y las voy a dejar aquí en caso de que algún revisor venga y me quiera joder la vida**

**1\. Billy Idol - Dancing with Myself**

**2- Survivor - Eye of the Tiger**

**3- Dokken - Into the fire**

**4- Young MC - Bust a Move**

**5- The Pogues - Fairytale of New York**

**Bueno, con eso cierro el cuarto shot, así que nos leemos más tarde :)**


	5. V Cómo nos conocimos

**El quinto shot de este reto, que nuevamente algo tarde (de hecho ya pasa de la medianoche en donde vivo)**

**5\. Cómo nos conocimos**

Hacía 6 años desde que Lincoln conoció a Jordan por primera vez, ella se mudaba a Royal Woods porque sus padres aceptaron nuevos trabajos en la ciudad, el verano estaba a punto de terminar, y ella sería la nueva niña que entraría en la primaria de Royal Woods, al igual que los demás, que se habrían conocido en el Halloween del año anterior.

Esa mañana de lunes en donde todos volvían a clases, se encontraba esa niña que no conocía a nadie de ese lugar, en los primeros días, se sentaba sola en el recreo, parecía ser que le costaba hacer amigos, trataba de no hacer el ridículo a pesar de solo tener 5 años de edad, sin embargo, un niño albino quería conocer a la nueva niña, así que cuando terminó de comer, se acercó a ella

"Hola" - La saludó Lincoln

"H-Hola" - Respondía Jordan nerviosa

"¿Te pasa algo...?" - Preguntaba Lincoln, al ver a la niña tímida

"Em..." - Jordan era muy tímida

"Mi nombre es Lincoln, ¿y el tuyo?" - Lincoln se presentó, para calmarla un poco

"Yo soy Jordan" - Jordan se sentía más calmada

"Vale vale, no te preocupes, Jordan, yo soy de esos niños buena onda de aquí, si quieres te presento a mis amigos, los que conozco desde preescolar" - Lincoln le respondió para que se juntara con él y sus amigos

Todavía quedaban unos 10 minutos de recreo restantes antes de que los niños regresaran a clases, así que rápidamente los dos fueron de regreso a la mesa donde estaban sentados Clyde, Zach y Rusty. Los tres niños la recibieron con gusto, ya que era la nueva en la ciudad y por lo general, ellos trataban de recibir siempre bien a cualquiera que quisiera entrar en su grupo.

Al final del día, todos se despidieron de Jordan, para que luego ella se juntara con ellos a partir del día siguiente, así ella ya tenía amigos con quien juntarse y no sentirse sola de nuevo

**Otra vez, algo corto, pero bueno, tampoco es que se me ocurran ideas muy extensas para los shots, siento mucho si se quedan con ganas de ver más, pero bueno, recuerden que esto es FanFiction, y cualquiera que lea los shots puede interpretarlo como se le dé la gana**

**Nos vemos en el penúltimo shot**


	6. VI El Baile de Graduación

**Hola lectores, esto del #JordancolnWeek está llegando a su final, porque ya solo queda este shot y el de mañana (o el de hoy más tarde, porque en donde vivo son las 00:51 cuando escribo esto)**

**Bueno, prosigamos**

**6\. El baile de graduación**

El día que toda familia espera cuando sus hijos terminan una etapa importante en su vida, la fiesta de graduación, el verano estaba a punto de llegar, pero claro, esto no puede faltar en cuanto a términos académicos se refiera

Los chicos, ya adolescentes, listos para entrar a la universidad, se habían esforzado tanto para llegar a esta gran fiesta, luego de la última semana de exámenes finales donde parecía que sus vidas dependieran de ello, ya habían llegado para festejar su nuevo logro, primero lo primero, los chicos, al llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, vieron unas listas con los nombres de todos los alumnos graduados, ahí buscaron sus nombres.

"¿Donde estoy?" - Lincoln buscaba su nombre en las listas, donde finalmente lo encontró

_Lincoln L. Loud - 93_

"¿Más de 90? Wow, jamás creí que lo lograría" - Lincoln se sorprendió al ver su promedio final, ya que en el semestre anterior le costaban trabajo algunas materias, pero en el examen final logró salir bien en todo, incluso creyendo que tendría una menor calificación

Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, y no tardaron en encontrar sus nombres ya que la lista estaba acomodada por promedios más altos, el más alto de toda la generación resultó ser Clyde, con un total de 99

"¿99?, ¿que me faltó para completar el 100?" - Clyde se quejó en un principio, pero luego recordó que por un accidente tuvo que ausentarse unos días, y para mala suerte suya, el profesor al que le debía la tarea que le faltaba era muy estricto, y no toleraba tareas entregadas fuera de tiempo, aún siendo justificadas

"Ah, ya me acordé, ese maldito no me quiso aceptar esa tarea que entregué tarde por ese accidente" - Clyde recordando lo que pasó

Los demás chicos, vieron como les fue

_Rusty Spokes - 84_

_Liam Marshall - 88_

_Zach Reed - 86_

Y en cuanto a las chicas, relativamente les fue mejor que a los chicos

_Stella O'Malley - 91_

_Mollie Duncan - 90_

_Tabby Fitzgerald - 92_

_Joy Butler - 89_

_Paige Phoenix - 94_

_Jordan Rosato - 95_

Jordan había superado por dos puntos a Lincoln

"Hey Linc, te gané" - Jordan le presumió

"Vaya, siempre se te da mejor que yo todo, y eso que esta vez me estaba costando trabajo" - Lincoln le responde

Pobres de los matones de la generación que consiguieron graduarse, que fueron muy pocos, entre ellos Chandler, que apenitas 61 puntos le alcanzaron para aprobar, era el más bajo promedio de los graduados.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de la fiesta, el salón de fiestas estaba lleno de las familias de todos los graduados, profesores y por supuesto, los mismos alumnos. Todos fueron recibidos y asignados a sus respectivas mesas antes de dar inicio la ceremonia de graduación

Una vez iniciado el evento, hubo entrega de reconocimientos a los alumnos destacados de la generación, y aquellos que en el transcurso de la misma, también destacaron fuera de lo académico y que fuera reconocido por la escuela. Luego de eso, tuvo lugar la cena, después de cenar, había llegado lo que tanto Lincoln como Jordan estaban esperando.

La pista de baile estaba despejada, lista para ser utilizada, los músicos contratados para el evento empezaron a tocar, al principio tocaban canciones muy lentas para que los primeros bailes fueran lentos. Lincoln y Jordan se dirigieron a la pista, tomados de la mano mientras lo hacían, Lincoln estuvo practicando sus pasos de baile para este tipo de eventos, al ser una canción muy lenta, los dos empezaron a bailar al compás de la canción, también los músicos tocaron diferentes estilos de música para dar variaciones a los bailes. Sin embargo, cada minuto para la bella pareja fue algo inolvidable, cada canción despertaba sus corazones cada vez más, parecía que al final del evento iba a ocurrir algo romántico entre los dos, querían que esa noche no tuviera final.

Al término del evento, los dos se encontraban justo afuera del salón, dándose un beso largo entre ellos luego de aquellos bailes románticos, a pesar de la noche fría, los dos entraban en calor en ese amoroso momento, despidiéndose luego de que fuera hora de regresar a casa a dormir, y con la esperanza de seguirse viendo luego de entrar a la universidad

**Seis shots menos, ya sólo falta uno, y para el final quiero hacer algo más interesante, espero que mi cerebro se ocupe en esto aunque sea por un momento para darme una idea de cómo sería el capítulo final**

**Así que nos leemos mañana (o tal vez más tarde hoy, ya es la 01:37 AM cuando termino de escribir esto)**


	7. VII Un beso inolvidable

**Hola, antes que nada, les pido una disculpa de haber publicado esto ya muy tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, en resumen, fueron un par de asuntos de la escuela que impidieron que escribiera, pero en fin, tengo que darle esto su final. Así que este es el séptimo y el último shot del #JordancolnWeek**

**7\. Un beso inolvidable**

Aquella tarde de verano, todo parecía que iba a cambiar, era el último fin de semana antes del regreso a clases, sin embargo, ellos dos chicos querían terminar su verano de una manera excepcional.

Esa tarde, se encontraban los dos juntos, dirigiéndose unas palabras...

"Oye Jordan, esto es hermoso, ¿no crees" - Lincoln contemplaba el atardecer acompañado de la chica que le gustaba

"Así es, ojalá esta tarde durara para siempre..." - Jordan cada vez se sonrojaba más mientras contemplaba lo mismo

Pasaron los minutos, el cielo estaba oscureciéndose, el paisaje era cada vez más bonito, sin embargo, entre ambos había algo que creían que no volvería a pasar después

"¿Sabes?, he esperado hasta este momento, para que nunca nos olvidemos de nosotros en caso de que el destino nos separe" - Lincoln añadió, y justo al terminar su frase, volteó a ver a Jordan.

Los dos se estaban viendo a los ojos, y permanecieron varios segundos mirándose a ellos, lentamente se iban acercando poco a poco, el momento era cada vez más bello, y finalmente culminó en un beso entre ambos, justo después, seguían sonrojados

"Oh... esto es lo que siento por ti, Jordan... amor" - Lincoln suspiraba y decía lo que pensaba en ese momento poco a poco

"¿En serio?... Yo también, Linky... este amor mutuo... es lo que nos mantiene juntos" - Jordan también pensaba en lo mismo

Los dos se tomaban de la mano mientras veían juntos el atardecer, así caminaron un rato más antes de regresar a sus casas, se dieron un abrazo antes de despedirse, sabiendo que se volverían a ver en poco tiempo

**Ok, sé que esto fue algo flojo pero bueno, tenía más cosas de las qué encargarme y por eso los fics salieron algo cortos, así que así termina el #JordanColnWeek, una semana tarde, pero no importa, mínimo la terminé**

**Pienso actualizar el diario de Spiral para que sepan que pasará después de esto, ya que sí necesito ver cómo puedo hacer para ser más activo aquí**

**Así que nos leemos en la próxima**


End file.
